


CHOKE

by lemonlimeys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlimeys/pseuds/lemonlimeys
Summary: it's 5am i have not sleptsmall song oneshot on CHOKE by idkhowcontains arson
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 20





	CHOKE

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for this lmfao

"if i could burn this town. i wouldn't hesitate to smile while you suffocate." the younger boy gritted his teeth as he pinned the elder against the wall of their island house.  
"you wouldn't burn it down skeppy. you couldn't. you spent too long building it. all for me didn't you? but it's still your house. you don't wanna go live in a shack?" he retorted, breathing down the younger's throat.  
"you'd be surprised. i'll have a house- a mansion- no, a small cabin on a cute little island with poopy and you'll never get in." he shouted, getting somehow closer, breathing heavier onto the hooded man. "face id, bitch."  
the older man's eyes widened. "LANGUAGE I- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SKEPPY" he screamed, pushing him away and folding his arms.  
"well you know what i DON'T CARE. I'VE HAD ENOUGH, BAD." they were both screeching like phantoms at this point.  
he slowly stepped closer whilst the older boy remained paralyzed with a scared look on his face and sweat dripping down him.   
he cupped his chin while opening a chest.   
"fucking try me. i'll smile when you fucking suffocate and die."  
he pulled out a fire starting device from his pocket.  
"and that would be just fine."  
he rubbed them together, teasing almost.  
"and what a lovely time it'd surely be."  
he let go, harshley pushing him back up against the wall and walking over to the door of the house.  
"so bite your tongue and choke yourself to sleep."  
he started a small fire and chucked it behind him- straight onto the wooden floor. in fact, the whole house other than a small diamond block in the middle was wooden- extremely flammable.  
the house was soon engulfed in flames. poopy and skeppy stood outside watching the smoke rise into the formerly bright blue sky. a small dash of red and black was seen inside the house, struggling to leave.

::badboyhalo was burnt to a crisp while fighting skeppy.


End file.
